Analysis of enzyme activity and identification of sources of enzyme activity are important in life science technologies. For instance, glycoside hydrolases and transferases (glycohydrolases and glycotransferases) play important roles in a multitude of biological processes, both in eukaryotes (e.g., processing of glycans in glycoproteins) and prokaryotes (e.g., utilization of sugar polymers as carbon source). However, current technology to identify and characterize sources of these enzymes is limited in terms of the ability to resolve complex samples and evaluate large numbers of enzymatic reaction products in parallel. There is a need for efficient methods capable of parallel detection and analysis of enzymatic activities of enzymes in complex biological mixtures.